


The Knicker Raider

by Patchitehemo



Series: Miss Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Confused Sherlock, F/M, Female John, First Meeting, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Laundromat, Misunderstandings, Not based on A Study in Pink, Sherlock-centric, Slow Sherlock, infatuated sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets Johanna at a laundromat. Sherlock is fascinated by this short woman and Johanna thinks Sherlock is a pervert going through her knickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knicker Raider

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: Johanna only lets Sherlock call her Jo and she's not called John until later in the series.
> 
> Also this this had no beta so yes there will most likely be several errors. I apologise.

Stupid overbearing Mycroft. He didn't need to send Sherlock out to do his laundry. Sure, maybe he had been wearing the same outfit for two and a half weeks but he was just waiting on Mycroft to come over and do his laundry for him. He didn't expect his brother to make him do it _himself_.

Sherlock entered the laundromat already pissy enough, and the jingling bell on the door only served to irritate him further.

He peered around the room for an unoccupied washer only to find that every single machine was already taken. Sherlock chuckled spitefully. It makes sense that Mycroft would send him to do his laundry on a day that every other Londoner had the same idea.

He looked around the room again and an empty machine in the back corner of the room caught his eye. Well, it wasn't _really_ empty; there was a basket on top. But it was vacant and that was good enough for Sherlock. 

He sat his tote down next to the basket of clothes. It was a woman's, that much was obvious by the several frilly bras sitting atop the pile of dirty laundry. The bras were the only indicator though. A further inspection revealed more than a few ugly jumpers and a couple of pairs of skinny jeans.

The detective narrowed his eyes at a faint, square outline on one of the jeans. Girls _usually_ don't carry their wallets in their back pockets. 

Curiosity got the best of him and Sherlock found himself reaching into an unknown woman's clothes basket and fishing out her wallet. A wallet of men's design.

His interest piqued further, Sherlock opened the wallet and looked at the I.D. On it was a picture of a quite aesthetically pleasing blonde. Sherlock would say she was in her early thirties (The printed birth date confirmed his guess).

_Johanna H. Watson_

Her name was Johanna. What a fitting name!

"Excuse me?" A woman yelled.

A hand plucked the brown wallet from his own. He turned to face whoever it was and was greeted with the sight of Ms. Johanna Watson herself.

The grainy I.D picture didn't do any justice to the woman's beauty. Sherlock found himself instantly attracted to her face.

"I'm sorry."

The woman sputtered in outrage. "You're sorry?" She shouted, drawing the attention of people nearby. "I caught you rummaging through my knickers and all you can say is sorry?" Johanna paused. "You don't even look sorry."

He wasn't. He only said it because that was what she would have expected him to say. He had no real need to apologize. He was just viewing her identification. "I wasn't going through your knickers. I was reading your I.D."

"Which you stole from my laundry."

Sherlock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I did not steal it." He paused. "But yes, I got it from your _laundry_. Not your knickers."

Johanna Watson smiled, a reaction that Sherlock was _not_ expecting. "Alright, I'll give you that, but why were you going through my basket in the first place?"

The realization hit him that he didn't know why. He quickly thought of a reasonable response. "You left your basket unattended. I was merely checking to see whose stuff I was watching."

Johanna's eyes widened slightly before she lowered her head and giggled. Giggled? 

"Well, thank you for watching my basket," she said.

They stood for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

Johanna put her wallet in her back pocket. With a nod, she turned back to her machine.

No, no, no. He wanted to keep talking to her. Think, Sherlock. Start the conversation back up.

"Why?" He blurted out.

Johanna jumped in surprise. "Why?" She repeated, obviously confused.

"Why did you step away from your machine?"

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh!" She gave him a small smile. 

Smile? Why was she smiling? Actually he didn't care why, she had a lovely smile.

"My mobile rang and it was too noisy in here." 

Sherlock nodded.

"Although, I shouldn't have left. Some insanely attractive man tried to steal my machine and went through my wallet" 

Sherlock froze. Was Johanna...flirting with him? That was what flirting was, right? A person compliments a potential sex mate. 

She was looking at him. He should say something.

"You are also attractive, Jo."

She grinned at his confession. "Oh. Um," her smile faltered, "I prefer Johanna."

"But Johanna is such a mouthful," Sherlock complained. 

Jo's smile returned in full force. "But Jo sounds like boy's name."

"Only if that's your connotation of it."

Jo looked at him for a moment before casting her gaze away. "Fine. Call me whatever."

"I prefer Jo to whatever," he teased.

Johanna laughed (it was a wonderful sound that made Sherlock's heart clench) and lightly nudged his shoulder.

Oh, they were _definitely_ flirting now. This was exciting!

He watched as Jo's eyes fell on the basket. "We should do our laundry."

"Yeah," Sherlock agreed, "We should."

They stood for a moment. Sherlock pointed to their laundry baskets. "Do you want to share a machine? It would be the logical thing to do since there are no other available machines. Of course, you could use this and I could wait for," he looked around the room,"that man," he nodded his head to their left, "to finish up and leave but judging by the amount of water and soap remaining in the machine," Sherlock paused "he wont be done for another ten minutes and his machine is the closest to completion. Wait," he looked around the room again to double check, "Nevermind. Anyways, that is ten minutes I would prefer not to waste standing around when we could just share this machine." He patted the cold metal for emphasis.

Johanna stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"What?"

The blonde clicked her jaw shut. She cleared her throat. "My God," she breathed. 

Sherlock furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Brilliant," Jo sighed admirably.

He repeated his earlier question, "What?" He was confused.

"That thing," Johanna gestured pointlessly with her hands, "That thing you just did."

"What?" He repeated for a _third_ time. He hated to repeat himself. It made him sound stupid. 

"You just-" Johanna breathed. "I didn't know you were so smart."

Smart? What-oh. 

His deductions. That was the first time He showed off his intellect to her. And she didn't run screaming. She was impressed. _Impressed_. 

This woman was extraordinary.

Sherlock changed the subject. "Share the machine with me?" 

Johanna's face brightened with another glorious smile. "I don't share with strangers tell me your name."

His name. After all the flirting they just did and she didn't even know his name!

"Sherlock." He extended his hand. "My name is Sherlock Holmes."

Jo looked down at his hand, and if it was possible, her smile increased. "Johanna Watson." She took his offered hand, squeezing it firmly. "But _you_ can call me Jo."

As they released hands and began loading their machine, Sherlock couldn't help but hope that he would get the opportunity to see this woman again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest subscribing to this series if you enjoyed this first part. I will be uploading more stories very soon. I already have a rough outline for the stories I will write. ( first meeting, first date, first time having sex together, random event, moving in, engagement, random event, wedding, Jo tells Sherlock she's enlisting, bored Sherlock, Sherlock finds out Jo has been shot)


End file.
